


[大菅] LOVE SCENARIO

by AusterS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusterS/pseuds/AusterS
Summary: 夏天来了 警察和人民教师需要继续陷入爱情
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	[大菅] LOVE SCENARIO

**Author's Note:**

> 一眼万年的本命cp终于产出了…没什么别的cp预警 父母爱情拒绝被配平！
> 
> 头一次除了“让我们祝福这对新人”以外说不出别的free talk（晕厥
> 
> 不算BGM的BGM: iKON - LOVE SCENARIO 并没有贴着歌词写 只是调子太好听了在这里推一下
> 
> 希望能认识更多大菅友友> <

是夜泽村做了一个梦，梦见仙台体育馆内外挤满了人，不知道怎么的连观众都下到球场里来了。胜负混合着汗味和荷尔蒙在人潮间翻涌——他不确定这场比赛的结果，梦里的自己什么表情也摆不出来——只见人群被水洗般褪了色，而场地那头的菅原孝支像个小点一样浮沉在边缘。他生得白，发色又浅，除了一双棕色的眼镶在面颊上，全身也就只有队服领口带点鲜活橙色了。

菅原这次没待在场上，也不在替补席，更不在自己身边，而是转了身，在嘈杂纷乱的一片灰黑里向外场去。出口的安全门大敞，顶端悬着的那盏应急指示灯却不再荧绿，而菅原孝支正要从那扇门中穿过，带走最后一丝色彩。

泽村大地决定追上他，迈开双腿，像是要接住一记高飞般奋力冲向场边。球鞋摩擦地板，却半点声响也无。奈何人群熙攘，每个人的行进轨迹杂乱搅作一团，他愣是没能拨开条路来——大概差了十步的距离，他估计。

菅原孝支不回头，眼角痣掩在发梢下，在泽村大地的嘶喊中走过安全门，神情稀松如放课后。单个阿拉伯数字写就的背号即将消失在视线里时乌野主将被上方骤然亮起的光束拉起头，他看到应急指示灯刺眼地闪着，上书四个大字“此路不通”而所有人对此无动于衷，于是菅原孝支走了出去，脚下擦出锃亮的尖鸣，大门应声而闭，轰地将他胸腔震破。

  


他坐起身，抬手一摸，睡衫后背果不其然湿了大半。床头闹钟走着针，显示现在是夜里三点五十二分。

“又做噩梦啦，大地。”菅原孝支声音黏糊，一听就知道是睡了半道在梦里被大地的动静截胡的，跟原先合宿给西谷强行拉开窗帘催自己起床时候发出的一模一样。

是，险些把你丢了。惊醒后的他本想应答，又看菅在一旁睡得平实，睫毛齐整叠着，弧度堪堪勾住心跳，胳膊腿都和自己的缠在一起，大了一号的棉T恤被蹭得歪七扭八。他忽然噤了声，一吻额头，说没什么继续睡吧。

菅听见以后含混嗯了一声再没什么动静，正当泽村也快要重回睡眠时他却窸窸窣窣向怀里挤了挤，说“我在”。两个字悠悠落到枕上，随菅原一呼一吸的轻缓滑入他后半夜。

醒来菅原孝支还是在赖床，临到休息日更是变本加厉地抛散魅力，半张脸埋在从另一边床上抢来的被子里小声哼唧，求大地放他多睡五分钟。

“五分钟倒不是什么大事……但要是你不起来烧饭我们吃什么？”泽村大地有点好笑地摸他脑门，手一偏，掌心温温贴住眼角。前乌野队长做的东西拿来勉强果腹还行，但和佳肴沾不上半点边，如果想吃顿好的就只能指望他的副将。

“……火锅，菜切好丢进去煮就行了。”小天才菅把另外半张脸翻出来完整打了个哈欠又埋回去，头顶发丝一浮一动，莫名让人想到某种动物的毛绒尾巴，有一下没一下撩着。

对此泽村未能免俗，伸手摸了好些下才停，等收了手他发现菅原居然在睡回笼觉的途中还能极为慷慨地掀开了一只眼的眼皮瞪自己。大地想起还在乌野那阵训练的时候，如果孝支讲老套笑话冷了场，就会认命似的把毛巾往头上一盖，再拨一束有点发狠的目光出来盯着剩下两个三年级男生，意思是怎么不给我捧场，“队友爱都被风刮走了是么！”

那双棕栗色的瞳仁只有在恨铁不成钢的瞬间会生出倒刺，然而菅原孝支眼睛大性子又活络，什么情态都生动得能让人在对视间没了脾气，于是泽村大地就这么一边受着刺剐一边牵住那人的手，日复一日，接发扣拦，上演着平平的、不高不低的、像水一样的剧情。

排球竞技可以说是从指缝中淌过的青春生活的重心之所在，说和学习平起平坐也不为过，对于无心只读圣贤书的几个后辈而言更是如此。但毕竟菅原和泽村并没有继续打到职业，所以在二人的时间轴里排球只是缀了华彩的插曲，他们打过比赛，赢了一些又输了许多，等春天花开了满树满山，三年生就到站下车。此后有关排球部的回忆被他们亲手抹平了画面边角，又妥帖收进人生大部头的某一页里压着，其中场上少有二人并排的景象，和数行比赛记录在一起拼拼凑凑，倒也能品读出些许难以平复的不甘和失意。年岁渐长，他们和高中之间的距离同样越拉越大，可以更加轻松地提起当年的各种，血汗泪不过指尖一捻，便细碎散进风里。成年的字典里挤满了柴米油盐，如果硬要翻找过往的影子，大概只有身边人最方便拿来填空，不知道多少次在心里默写过对方的姓名笔画，又假借坦然天光隐秘并肩。

泽村俯身挑起眉头无奈笑了笑，抬手给菅原孝支顺毛：“抱歉，再留你睡会儿吧，我去弄点牛奶面包。”

床上的菅把眼皮啪嗒一合，从被子里抽出条胳膊分给泽村的腰说“拉倒，等下一起”，旋即又断了声自顾自睡过去。

警官快速扫视场景，确认是菅原孝支主客观相统一地碰了瓷而不需要自己负事故责任以后毅然决然爬回床上。面对面躺着时候泽村感到菅原的气息落在自己鼻尖，他又后知后觉般庆幸自己刚刚没拉开窗帘，光被亚麻织物严丝合缝扣住，留得半日的倦懒尚有余温。

  


毕业典礼两天后两人路过商店，菅把手伸进冰柜翻拣出一支棒冰，大地瞥见他指节白得出奇，惯性推着记忆走，于是垂着眼给无名指缠绷带的二年生菅原孝支浮出水面，和眼前没什么不同，单单发梢短了一个小指节而已。细想那时的菅更没个正型：用手背冰旭的后颈，给大地的毛巾打结，一起扎角落开小会……如此种种做得信手拈来。如今看到那长得刚好后颈过半的头发，大地想人不会蜕壳，但一层层的发角质也算累积沉淀或随便什么带有记录性质的痕迹。

不得不说时间于普通人如菅和泽村而言确实是重要的刻度。他们没有能轻易撕开线性进程的天赋，可以让自己站在更高的视角去审读过往改写将来。球场上他们和队友一起打出过一人时间差和各种节奏的进攻拦网，而场下自推开乌野体育馆大门的瞬间起，菅原孝支就把人生的通路绑在了泽村大地的旁边，直到最后一天训练结束大地把黄铜锁头挂好，手腕轻轻上推，孝支看到那条通路随锁芯清鸣微微跳动了一下，末端连着的心脏亦然。

那天宫城没刮什么风，天朗气清的。大地忽然抬手穿过层层时间抚上几秒后的孝支的脸颊，暗埋于肌肤下的淡青色通路和胳膊同时打起结来——前主将和副将拥抱了，他们肩头相贴，挤破了时空的薄茧，黑色边框装裱的记忆被吹得纷扬，那些碎絮擦过菅原的鼻尖，惹得他挤眉弄眼笑了起来。

眼角挂了点莹亮的他说泽村大地啊今天我们开始在一起吧。泽村想，菅原的国文成绩一直很不错，所以他是清楚自己在讲什么的，于是他说好。

  


日上三竿时候菅原不紧不慢睁了眼，准备跟泽村道早安，其实那时他脑袋还有点发懵，但菅原藏得很好，在看着睡眼惺忪的泽村时十分没有操守地笑出了声。菅原孝支不喜欢永远占上风的强势，太紧绷，脊背像拉满的弓，会让他觉得太过疲累，但掌控对方的游刃有余则一直能触发他的快感，尤其在对象是泽村这类说不上哪里缺了点什么的人的情况下。

但大地向来无愧于队长这个名头，主要因为全队上下只有他能把副队长治得服帖，他一把揽过菅原，眉眼平平又不怒自威。菅见自己的小脾气溜不进泽村内部，只能闭眼凑上去啄了一下他嘴唇：“请警官先生大人有大量啦，小的这就去做饭。”

“不，”泽村没等菅原睁眼就答，“只想和你说早安。”

菅原整个人乱成一锅粥，他不明白，泽村什么时候学来这种杀伤力极大的直球的。

“虽然这个点说午安也没什么问题……”

“大地好烦。”

闹归闹，两人都搬一起住系在一条绳上了，就算再想拌嘴也得有力气才行。菅原孝支一边深感重任，一边哼哼唧唧翻下床，赤着脚钻进浴室去洗漱，伸手往墙上一拍，灯啪嚓亮了，一副温和眉眼随之映在镜面正中。

要问“乌野副队难道不好看吗”，多数队员或者说和他打过照面的人都会当机立断摇头，然而采访对象换成队长，就还得迟疑片刻，再咳嗽两下以后才能说“不”。倒不是说泽村平日里对美不敏感，而是他无法坦然承认，菅的某一处身体弧线总会在不经意间搅乱他呼吸。

譬如现在浴室顶光打下，他笼在白色棉质T恤里的腰线缓缓收束，腰窝不浅不深——在床上时大地总爱用食指指节去蹭，害得菅原一阵痒，为了解气还得抽空拍他爪子两下。又譬如说菅原踮脚去取镜柜顶上的棉签盒，小腿抻得修长，没有过分虬结的筋肉感。他打球不走夯大力的路子，动作稳健中更有轻盈感，足尖轻轻一点地就能跳起，弧线拉得像行板节奏的小提琴奏鸣曲。

脚跟贴回地面，菅原又站定，低头扣开棉签盒，取了一支出来，用水龙头细流冲了冲，仔仔细细开始剔指缝。这是他自初中开始养成的习惯，原来比赛训练前后都要清洁，直到现在也没淡忘，问原因，他就一呲牙，“仪式感呗”。大地在床上托着脑袋看了半天，自己也翻身下去，仗着高出来的一小截个头把他从身后围住，并捏他手，状似无赖：“给我也擦擦。”

菅原刷过牙以后脑子被薄荷冲得一阵清爽，从肌肤相贴到做出反应之间干脆跳过了思考过程，一肘回他肚子上：“自己弄去。”

然而结结实实挨了一记冲击的泽村仍旧纹丝不动，把头埋进菅原颈窝，宽阔结实的大个儿一瞬卷成畏手畏脚的高中二年生。菅原孝支听见耳边的他说菅啊我们今天就煮火锅吧，又觉得大地说什么都很有条理在，于是他说好。

  


两人收拾完准备上超市买菜去，临走前泽村从冰箱上摘下一张空白便利贴涂涂写写，叠了两叠以后和手机钥匙一块儿装进裤兜里，再拉过菅原的手，才齐齐整整出门去了。路上菅说要吃冰棍，泽村操心他等下和火锅一冷一热吃了闹肚子没给他买，菅原撇撇嘴，手在兜里一阵乱摸，忽然笑逐颜开，攥着抠出来的俩钢镚儿上街口商店翻冷柜去了。出来看见泽村什么表情都不摆，他忽然捏着冰棍包装袋往对方脸上一贴再慢慢悠悠撕开：“你也尝，这是新出的口味。”

等被突如其来冰了脸的泽村勉为其难张嘴吃了一口以后菅原又乐了：“这么没底线，就不怕你也闹肚子啊？”

泽村没还嘴，心想我有没有底线不是你的问题吗。问题儿童菅原老师哪里管这些，在一旁嘬海盐味的冰棍嘬得不亦乐乎。

生鲜超市里即使是在休息日也没什么人，店面本身面积不大，满打满算不过三百平。几盏日光灯挂在天花板上，风扇转起来一吹，悬着的铁链子就嘎吱嘎吱地呻吟起来。乌野就这么点地方，人口基数放在那儿，修什么建筑都小巧又耐用，一栋房子一爿店铺能见证三两代人成长。

刚进高中那会儿菅原盯着正在跟排球气针较劲的泽村，右手边搓衣角边盘算着是不是原来在哪里见过他。可能在离家三个路口的书店，他们先后从架子上取下了某套文库本的首卷和完结卷，一整排书因此发生了奇妙的位移；但也可能在城西南角的餐厅，指不定泽村点文字烧的时候隔壁桌的菅原正捧着菜单，纠结到底给鸡肉豆腐锅里放朝天椒还是小米椒好。

——到底是哪儿呢。

乌野就这么点地方，谁知道是不是幼儿园小学初中擦了五百次肩才换来高中打了三年的球。这么一想佛祖真是慷慨，改天或许要拜拜田中。菅原只要回溯这个问题就会又开始胡思乱想，

他记得那个时候泽村回头，说：“菅你紧张什么，学长叫你训话去了吗？”

“哪里有诶？”“你紧张时候爱搓衣角。”泽村努嘴示意。菅原赶忙放开那块皱巴巴的衣料说没有，绷着脸走过去帮大地扎气针。

为了缓解氛围泽村咳嗽一嗓子：“托不好也是常有的事，下次再……”“说了没有啦——”菅原把球放到地上开始踩气筒，白色运动鞋口露出一截脚踝，随着踏板起落折出些许细纹。

这回充满疑惑的人换成了泽村大地。

  


“今天芹菜减价，要多买点吗？”泽村抓起一捆，见菅原皱鼻子他又放下。两人对照泽村写的购物清单逛了十来分钟，装了小半筐菜，红的绿的挤在一起鲜润养眼，还穿插半颗紫甘蓝和一把香蕉，而后又绕去冷冻区买了点牛肉，算是凑齐了一锅原料。

结账时菅原要来小票一项项核对，泽村帮他装袋：“我记得你高中毕业以后也能吃芹菜了，怎么今天又不了？”原先再怎么饿的时候菅原孝支都不肯吃芹菜，点的炒饭里要是有甚至会用筷子执拗地一颗颗全挑出来，边挑边嘟囔说“我觉得蚊子和芹菜无论哪个灭绝都是对人类的重大利好”。

明明没人在问这个幼稚鬼挑食的原因。一旁的主将很无力地想着。

“最近已经过得很不顺了，所以就少加点要勉强自己做的负担在身上嘛。”他叠好票收进环保袋里，自如从泽村手里分走一袋东西拎起来。

“哦，所以我在家休年假不算菅原老师的顺心事啊？”泽村还戏很足地叹了口气。

他受不了他这么叫自己，索性用手肘去捅大地肋下：“搞得好像你很日理万机似的。”

泽村大地是个爱岗敬业的好警官不假，但只要一没事能准点下班就会把自行车蹬得飞快回家吃饭，在这个时候讲什么公职人员要舍小家为大家都是扯淡。他想他，现在只有他和他，就这么简单。

“都在一起这么久了，还说什么顺心不顺心的。”他补充。

泽村“嗯”了一声，两人又沉默走了一段，等拐到下个路口时候他说：“你今晚吃慢点，刚那棒冰可能还没褪了凉气。”

菅原吐舌头：“这跟吃饭快慢有什么关系，上句不接下句的。”

“我想和你慢一点。”

“好呗。”

  


火锅开煮没一会儿不大的房间里就全是热意，就算开了阳台窗也没风，只能闷着。菅原把头发拨到耳朵后面，用细发卡别住，一手撑着下巴，另一手捏着长筷戳锅里码得整齐的食材。锅边泛起一小圈白沫，水面咕嘟咕嘟冒着气泡，高汤里时不时翻出一两粒葱花，在娃娃菜和茼蒿茎间若隐若现。泽村用甘蓝拌了点海蜇再加上三两滴酱油，而后被菅原严肃谴责了他放胡萝卜丝进去的恶劣行径——“只是调色用也不行！”话虽这么说，菅原孝支依旧和前主将一起坐到茶几旁边，各自分走一半桌面，一合掌，一句念叨，开吃。

菅原鼓起腮帮子对刚捞上来的牛肉吹气，整个人被热气烘得白里透红。他正要大快朵颐，却又好像想起什么，动作随之缓了下来，只咬了一小口慢条斯理嚼着。好容易一片吃完，他放下筷子转身在沙发上一阵乱摸，从上面拽了本杂志过来开始扇风。

等腕子有点泛酸的时候菅原一拍大腿，眉毛挑老高，转头跟泽村嘱咐：“我说，到……”

“开电扇的时候了。”泽村搬着从储藏室找出来的电扇冲他笑得轻松。菅也轻轻一勾嘴角，跟着站起身，去取了块抹布回来细细擦了叶片，才让泽村连上插头，自己这边摁开关。

“呀！别给肉煮老了！”菅原孝支满脸忧虑坐回原位，却见盘子里躺着两片他心心念念的肉，成色刚好，夹起来放回锅里一涮加热就能再吃。

泽村卷了一筷子海蜇嚼了两下：“刚才看你去找抹布，我帮你先捞了两块出来。”

菅原吸吸鼻子：“那你记得吃慢点。”

  


电视上天气预报说各位观众晚上好，今天是令和二年六月十一日星期四。据预测东北地区近日将有集中降水，关东关西大晴……菅原想起自己包里总有泽村给他塞的一把伞，黑面十二折，于是嘴里那片海带吃得他眉飞色舞。

除去这个以外没太大波折，譬如晚间新闻也说各位观众晚上好，今天是令和二年六月十一日星期四。国内物价指数有微小上扬（“今天买的老豆腐确实有点贵了”，菅原想），环境省鼓励服装换季（泽村决定休假结束前要把制服外套送去洗掉）……荧幕上所有的报道内容和他们有关又无关。毕竟乌野就这么点地方，生活说不上闭塞但也不算多开放，两点一线的日子稀松过着，高中也好，工作也罢，时间都安静如流水。等到《周刊文春》编辑局长的专访播出时两人吃得差不多了，于是清了桌面，挤进厨房收拾锅碗。

外面一阵叽里呱啦的流行乐铃声响起，菅原孝支撕了张厨房纸边擦手边跑去接起电话，嗯嗯啊啊了几句又折回来跟大地说今晚我们收拾下行李吧，东京的千鹤子小姨要出国旅行一段时间所以拜托我去那边照看房子。

大地把深蓝色的瓷碗挂到碗架上晾起来说好，“你还记得我们高中第一次去找音驹打比赛么？就大家都把路边的普通铁塔当成东京塔那回。”

“在琦玉，”菅原呲牙一笑，“我记得，丢脸死了。只有影山月岛和山口没叫嚷。”

“这周末去么？”

“行啊，拍个照给西谷他们看。”

“几岁了你。”

“过了这个周六就二十六啦。”

“那你六十六岁的时候还想去天空树吗？”

菅原把深蓝色的瓷盘扣到沥水架上晾起来说好，“不介意的话可以一起买老年特价票。”

  


FIN.


End file.
